A Pen Cannot Get More Action Than Regina
by JMolover13
Summary: A companion piece to "A Spoon Cannot Get More Action Than Emma." Regina is very jealous of Emma's turquoise pen.


**Rating: T**

**Word Count: ~1160**

**Okay, just so you all are aware, the FB page, 'The Butterflies of Swan Queen' want to trend #swanqueen on twitter 2 hours—TWO HOURS—before the show on Sunday March 10, 2013. So do it!**

**Anonymous asked you: Regina is really trying not to be jealous of the pen Emma chews on when she's thinking**

**AN: I know that the fic I posted yesterday, "If They Can't Have Each Other They Will Never Be Happy" was rather intense. I assure you that I will continue as soon as I possibly can. Until then, I hope you enjoy this piece. This is a companion piece to "A Spoon Cannot Get More Action than Emma." You don't have to read it to enjoy this one, but there are minor references to that one. Hope you all enjoy!**

Emma Swan loved her pens. She made it a big to-do when her Magna Tanks became extinct… for the most part. She could still by black ones on Amazon, but she couldn't buy her ten colors like she used to.

So, hard-pressed to search for another trustworthy pen, she stuck with black and only black for a long time. Then, one day as she was walking down the office supplies isle, she found a 10 pack of Pilot retractable pens. She'd always thought they were good pens. She's used them before, but they sure as hell weren't Magna Tank. She bought them anyways just to try. She found that while she was right that they weren't—nor would they ever be her Magna Tanks, that she liked them more than just plain black all the time.

She found the turquoise to be her favorite. It became the pen that she brought with her everywhere. It also became the color she had to replace most often. She was fine with it though. She finally had some color in her signatures again.

She had a meeting with Regina and some of the other officials—like her parents and her bestie, Ruby—in town and she made sure to take her pen with her.

She was looking down at her notes, biting on the clip of the pen, which was not uncommon as she listened to everyone bicker over how much to put into the Miner's Day festival and what all everyone had to do for it when they turned to Regina.

"Regina?" Snow tried to get her attention.

"Regina?" Ruby tried as well.

Emma looked up to find Regina zoned out on her. She took the pen from her lips and clicked it closed, "Regina!" She yelled causing everyone, including the brunette in question to jump a bit.

"Hmm? What?" she looked around, "Oh!" She touched her head, "I think Snow has it under control, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." She placed her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" and "Are you okay?" came from the group collectively.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache is all." She looked back to Emma for a moment then down at her own papers, "If everyone agrees that everything for the festival goes through Snow, then I'd like to wrap this meeting early if you don't mind."

"Not at all." "Of course." "Who would say no to wrapping a meeting early?" and other statements the like were all given.

Regina nodded and stood up, "Then until next month everyone. Thank you." She walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked Emma.

"I… She seemed fine this morning. I don't know…"

"Emma. It took a long time for me to like her, but she's given you two beautiful boys and one little princess on top of raising Henry… So, I'm telling you, if she is ill, you take care of her." Snow entered into the conversation.

"Jeez, mom!" Emma cowered a bit, "I think she's fine, but I'm gonna check on her and see…" She stood up and turned back around, "If she is sick-sick, can the boys and Meredith can stay with you so they don't get it?"

"Of course! What are grandparents for!?" Snow pushed her daughter after the girl's wife again.

"Thanks." Emma smiled before she walked down the hall.

It took all of two minutes of winding hallways to get to her wife's office, "Regina?" Emma asked softly as she opened the door to find her wife pacing. "Everything alright?" She stepped in the room fully.

Regina looked at the door and twirled her fingers. Emma didn't have to turn to hear the lock of the office door, and if she had, she would have missed the predatory look in her wife's eyes.

"I love your lips." Regina said just before she pulled her in and kissed her hard. "Your whole mouth, really." She kept the kiss heated and walked her over to the couch.

"Mm… MMM! Damn baby, what got into you?" Emma asked as her wife straddled her lap and suctioned herself to her neck.

"Nothing… Yet." The brunette said teasingly, which caused Emma to grin a dirty grin.

"You have dirty in your eyes, babe."

"You have dirty in your eyes." Regina countered.

"Why are you so horny?"

"I'm not horny."

Emma raised her brows and sat back, "Really? You're not? Because, where I'm sitting, I just got mounted by my hot, sexy wife who has been on me like a leech since I walked in her office door… If that's not you horny, then I'd really, really like to see what horny is for you."

Regina sighed, "I'm a little horny… It's that damn pen of yours."

Emma grinned, "Your jealous of a pen?"

"Yes." Regina said, "And unlike someone who has been known to be jealous of the occasional children's spoon, I am a big enough woman to admit it."

Emma gave her wife a look, "That was one time."

Regina grinned, "It's not one time."

"No it's every time." The blonde was not ashamed as she admitted the truth, "Are you jealous of my pen every time?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it." She looked down, "I try so hard every time to not be jealous of that damn turquoise pen of yours, but then you think and up it goes to those lips." Regina leaned in and kissed her lips, "And I try to ignore it, but I just seem to understand more and more why you're jealous of spoons…"

"Awww, I love you too, baby." She kissed her wife again. Then, before the kiss got too heated, she started speaking, "So, if you played sick, we could get rid of the kiddies for the night… have some special alone time…"

"How can we do that?"

"I asked mom before I came down to check on you and she said yes. So, I mean, I'm just saying if you were sick, I could take you home now, put you to bed, then go pick up Charlie, Jack, and Meredith with their stuff and take them to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa… And we could text Henry to tell him that he's gonna want to go there as well…"

"I think I'm feeling ill."

"Are we horrible people? Pawning our adorable children off on their grandparents so we can have loud obnoxiously good sex all night?"

"No, I think that's good parenting. I mean, we don't want to scar the younger ones like we accidentally did Henry, do we?"

"Oh… No… that would be bad." Emma nodded. "A free night of sex all because of my pen. I knew it was a keeper when I first started using it…"

"Just as long as the pen does not get more action than me."


End file.
